


Comin’ In Hot

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [55]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Finan Feels, Good Boy Sihtric, Innuendo, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Song: Comin’ In Hot (Jason Aldean), alternate universe - cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 19:  Comin’ In Hot by Jason Aldean.He threw back his head and let out a groan.  “Sitty, you can’t say that to me when I have to get back on a horse and ride for hours.”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Comin’ In Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a little away from me towards the end with Finan.

She pranced along the fence, throwing her head back and letting out a loud whinny. When that didn’t get her the attention of the man hauling the hay bales by, she snorted loudly and stamped a hoof. Still nothing! She pressed against the fence, it creaked a bit under her bulk, and she leaned her head over. She stretched her neck as long as she could and when he walked by again, she bit at his arm.

The man stopped then. Sihtric paused and turned and then smiled, catching the impatient look the large black mare was giving him. He dropped the bale he’d been carrying and popped one of his earbuds out. “Hey Saffi.” He stepped closer to the fence and ran his hands up her muzzle to her ears. “I wasn’t ignoring you, I promise.” He said to her with laughter in his voice. “Just trying to get everything done before tonight.” He scratched behind her ears and down her side, half leaning over the fence to reach. She whinnied again and nodded her head and mouthed at his arm again. He shook his head. “I don’t have any treats for you, girl.”

Saffi sniffed at him again. She leaned over the fence and sniffed at his shirt. Then she snorted loudly, stamped a hoof, and raced off.

Sihtric shook his head and ran a hand through his slightly curly hair as he watched her. He felt bad he hadn’t spent a lot of time with her over the last week. But being the only one on the ranch while his two partners were elsewhere left him with all the responsibilities. He couldn’t devote the time he usually did with her. There were other animals to care for and his spoiled girl didn’t understand that. He sighed deeply and turned. He had to finish with the hay bales. Then he had a fence to fix. He needed to get it done today. He’d put it off for the last couple days because it was a big job and he knew it was going to take the better part of the afternoon. But it had to be done today. They needed that pasture and if he had done it days ago when he was supposed to, then maybe today he could have taken Saffi for a ride. 

But he hadn’t. So he couldn’t. He quickly finished with the hay and then mucked out the stalls in the barn. He turned the other horse out, a loud bay gelding named Fane that bit him, before he started loading all the supplies he would need for the fence into the back of his truck. The music cut out in his ear and then his phone started ringing. Sihtric slammed the tailgate shut and pulled out his phone. His eyes widened when a picture popped up the display of a handsome brunet Irishman with a beard that made his skin tingle in the best ways possible. Sihtric dropped the phone in his haste to answer and kicked it under the truck. “Fuck!”

“Sihtric?” The voice in his ear sounded surprised.

“Hang on, Finan.” Sihtric said as he dropped to the ground and peered under the truck. “I was loading the truck and dropped my phone.” Finan laughed over the line, his voice booming and Sihtric felt a pang in his gut at not having been pressed up against the man to feel the vibrations in his chest as he laughed. A week was just _too long_. 

And then there was a thud and the sound of screeching tires. “Shit! Oops!”

Sihtric paused as he reached for the phone. “Fin, are you driving?”

“Of course I’m driving.”

Sihtric snatched the phone and quickly stood back up. He shoved it in his pocket without checking the display for any new scratches or cracks it mostly likely gained. His mind was on the fact that his Finan just admitted to talking on the phone while driving. "Fin!" He snapped, his voice dropping an octave in anger. "You are _not_ allowed to talk and drive!"

"I'm doing fine, Sitty.” Finan said dismissively. “I won't crash again, I promise."

 _"Finan!"_ Sihtric snapped louder. "Pull over _now_ or hang up and call me back when you do. _NOW!!!"_

There was a pause and a sharp intake of breath. “Shit…” Finan ground out over the line. “You _can’t_ use that voice on me when I’m driving.” He said softly, his voice shaking.

_“FINAN!”_

“I pulled over, okay? I swear, the car is off.” He breathed out again, loudly, over the line.

Sihtric breathed out. “Fin, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The man answered softly, sounding very not fine in that moment. “A week is too long.”

Sihtric smiled as he leaned back against the tailgate. He could hear the pain in his lover’s voice and it killed him. But he also knew it wasn’t the time to ask. “It is. Gods, I miss you, Fin. I miss both of you so much it hurts.” He breathed out.

Finan sighed. “Yeah, it does. I’m gonna fuck you so hard when I get back.”

Sihtric’s eyes widened at the sudden change in the Irishman’s voice and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Finan continued. “Or else you can render us both useless like you do and wreck us. I’d be down for that, if you’re up to it.”

Sihtric sucked in a breath and leaned back a bit. He stretched his arms behind his head and breathed out slowly. “I can do that.” He said, his voice wavering a bit.

Finan let out a low chuckle. “Good boy.”

Sihtric couldn’t help the little whine that escaped his throat at that. He breathed out again and shook himself. “When…” The words stuck in his throat and he cleared it to try again. “When will you be home?”

“I would be closer if you let me drive.”

“No!” Sihtric snapped.

Finan chuckled softly and breathed out. “I think I’ll be home around 4 or so.”

Sihtric nodded, thinking about the timeframe in his head. That should give him enough time. “Good.”

“Good?” Finan repeated, sounding curious.

“I should have the fence fixed by then.” Sihtric answered. 

There was a pause over the line, so long that Sihtric thought Finan had hung up or gotten disconnected in some way. “Sitty!” The other man finally snapped. “You don’t have the fence fixed yet?”

Sihtric rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve been a little busy, Fin.” He crossed his arms and wished he could glare at the Irishman.

“Very _bad boy!”_ Finan said loudly. “You should have fixed that days ago!”

Sihtric felt his lip jut out in a pout at the words even though he was alone and knew Finan couldn’t see him. “I will repeat that I have been busy.” He said softly, a whine lacing his voice. “I have the whole ranch to take care of.”

Finan sighed deeply. “We need it fixed before Uhtred gets back. I tried to call him before you, right after I got off the plane.”

Sihtric nodded to himself and sighed. “I spoke to him this morning. He was entering the dead zone. Said he’d call again when he got out of it. Maybe another hour or so, if he’s still on time.”

Finan let out a groan and sighed loudly. “Fucking kills me that I had to miss it. I hate that he’s out there alone.”

“It’s not his first time.” Sihtric pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter!” Finan countered. “Anything can happen out there!”

Sihtric smiled and rolled his eyes. “Have faith, Fin. He can handle himself.”

“I know.” Finan said gravely. “That’s what worries me. It’s Uhtred!” Sihtric let out a laugh at that, bending over as it took him over for a moment. Finan continued. “Promise me, Sitty. If he doesn’t call you in an hour, ride out there and find his ass.”

Sihtric regained control of himself and smiled. “Just his ass?” He asked.

 _“Sitty!”_ Finan said his name dramatically.

Sihtric couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him again. “Yes, my Prince. I shall find our Lord.”

Finan let out a groan over the line. “Fuck, Sitty. I miss you.”

Sihtric smiled and felt his face flush. “I miss you, too.” And for a moment, it was quiet and the two men just listened to the other breathing over the line. It was comforting and calming and Sihtric couldn’t help the smile on his face. He missed this man so much, missed them both. Sometimes it still surprised him, still took his breath away when he thought about how much they meant to him.

“Alright.” Finan finally breathed out. “I don’t want to let you go but I have to drive.”

Sihtric’s eyes widened. _“No phones in the car!”_

“I know, I know.” Finan said quickly, a laugh in his voice. “Love you, Sitty. Tell Uhtred I love him, too, when you talk to him.”

“I will. Love you.” He pulled out his phone and hit the end call button. Then he quickly sent a text to Uhtred. _Fin says he loves you and you better call me soon or else I have to come save your ass._ Then he shoved his phone in his pocket and pushed off the tailgate.

**… … …**

He pulled back on the reins and she slid to a stop under him. He smiled as he patted the chestnut mare’s neck and scratched a spot where her skin twinged. “Good job, Orva. We’ll stop here for an hour and then we’ll be home before dark.” The mare stamped a hoof and nodded her head, almost as if understanding. And Uhtred thought that maybe she did. At least she understood that they were almost home. It was the same trail through the mountains that they always used and she knew it by heart. He hardly had to guide her, he just gave her her head and let her go and she drove the herd.

He glanced around and whistled. Orva pranced a little to the side and he patted her again. “No, no, no. We’re staying.” He gripped the saddlehorn, swung his leg over, and slipped from her back. He landed on the ground just as the black and white border collie split from the herd and raced towards him. He turned as the collie stopped at his feet and let out a bark. Uhtred bent down and rubbed at his ears for a moment. “Good boy, Clappa. Take a break, rest time.” He rummaged around in one of the saddle bags and pulled out a strip of jerky. Clappa’s ears perked up and he let out a little whine. Uhtred smiled as he tossed it and the dog darted off. 

Next, he bent down and loosened the cinch on the saddle before pulling it off of Orva. She stamped a hoof and whipped her head around to bite at his arm. Uhtred let out a laugh as he dropped the saddle on the ground and pulled off her blanket. Then he pulled off her bridle next, still laughing as she bit down hard on the bit. “Orva, we’re taking a break. Stop being so stubborn. We will be home soon.” He quickly brushed her down and fed her a few pieces of apple. She seemed content with that and he left her to graze as he wandered through the small herd of cattle. He weaved through them, letting his hands run along their backs, letting them know he was there. He murmured a few words as he moved, checking them over and making sure not to startle any of them.

When he finished, he returned to where he’d dropped the saddle and sunk down to the ground. He rifled through the bags again and pulled out his phone and the bag of snacks. Both Orva and Clappa were on him at once, nosing for more treats. He set his phone down beside him as he pushed the mare’s nose away and then laughed when the dog attempted to lick him. In the end, he pulled out another apple for Orva and tossed it away. The mare turned and ran after it, mimicking the way Clappa chased after the jerky once again tossed for him. When the two finally left him alone, he eased back against the saddle and picked up his phone again.

He had a few missed calls and a text. His eyes scanned the text and he smiled. He hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Shit! Hang on!”

“Sihtric?”

“Uhtred!” The boy sounded relieved. “Thank the fucking Gods!”

He pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard a bunch of clanking. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sitty, please don’t tell me you are just now fixing the fence. I’ll be coming in hot and we need that pasture fixed!”

“I’ll have it ready by the time you get back.” Sihtric said quickly. “Unless I have to come save your ass.”

Uhtred smiled. “You can cum in my ass tonight.” He said, trying to catch his boy off guard.

There was a pause and when he spoke again, Sihtric’s voice had dropped a few octaves, reaching that commanding tone that drove both his lovers crazy. “The moment you step inside, I’m going to split you both open and wreck you so hard.”

Uhtred felt himself harden at the thought. He threw back his head and let out a groan. “Sitty, you can’t say that to me when I have to get back on a horse and ride for hours.”

“Then you can ride me for hours.”

_“SITTY!”_

“You started it, love.” He said with a laugh, his voice lighter.

Uhtred let out a groan again, keeping the phone pressed against his mouth to make sure his good boy could hear him. Then he inhaled deeply and breathed it out shakily and tried to get control of himself. “A week is too long.” He said softly.

Sihtric hummed his agreement over the line.

Uhtred closed his eyes and leaned farther back against the saddle, getting comfortable. “So you talked to Fin?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“Yeah. A couple hours ago.”

“Everything go alright with the funeral?”

Sihtric sighed over the line. “I honestly don’t know. I didn’t ask and he didn’t say. You know Fin.”

“Yeah.” Uhtred sighed as well. Yeah, they knew their lover better than he knew himself. They knew he hated talking about his childhood and his family. He hadn’t been back to Ireland since he left for the states in college. He hardly talked to his family and they had only visited him once. “He’s gonna shut down.”

“Which is why we will distract him when he gets home. He won’t be able to focus on whatever hell his family put him through over the last week if he’s on his knees in front of me, groveling and begging.”

Uhtred breathed in a sharp breath and really tried to focus on something else, _anything else_ , then that very sight. But the image was already in his mind and he was completely fucked. _“Fuck.”_ He breathed out. “I wish I could call him.”

 _“NO!”_ SIhtric snapped.

Uhtred shivered and swallowed and he prayed to the Gods that both him and Finan got home quickly.

**… … ...**

He leaned back against the seat and breathed out. _A week!_ A fucking week he had been gone and it had been entirety too long. Fuck, the first day was too long! He hadn’t been home to Ireland in years, over double digits now, he was certain. Not since he first left home. That wasn’t his home, not anymore. Maybe not even ever. He didn’t have many happy memories of that place, of that time. Everything was pain, confusion, secrets and lies. That wasn’t his family, his home. His family and his home were waiting for him.

Finan sighed as he thumped his head back against his seat. He couldn’t even remember his great, great, whatever grandfather! He swore he hadn’t even met the man. At least he couldn’t remember. And he knew the man hadn’t remembered him. He must have already been going senile when Finan fled. He had no memories or feelings for the man. He had no desire to return to Irelend for the funeral. But then his mother had called and said it was his duty. And Sihtric and Uhtred convinced him he should go, because he might regret it later. But he had regretted coming the moment he stepped off the plane. He’d been thrown right back into everything, as if he was a kid again and hadn’t been gone for nearly 20 years. 

He sighed again and rubbed at his forehead as he turned the wheel, following the curving line of highway through the mountains. He was almost home. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. And he had already decided. He was never going back to Ireland. He had once dreamed of taking Uhtred and Sihtric there, of showing them the beauty that he sometimes ached for. The history, the old castles, the cliffs of Moher and the Ring of Kerry that stretched from Kenmare to Killarney. But his family had destroyed all that beauty that he remembered. He would never go back.

And maybe that was okay, he thought, as he gazed at the rocky mountains that stretched out all around him. There was beauty here, too. Beauty and peace and solace. And his _real_ family. The two men he loved more than anything. Their ranch, their home, their lives. That was what kept him sane this past week, thinking about coming home to them. 

He was itching to call again. If only for Sihtric to yell at him again, if nothing else. Keep the boy riled up, to make good on the promise he had made to Finan. He was also curious about Uhtred, hoping he had made it safely through the dead zone and was on his way back. 

Finan glanced at the clock in the dashboard. He was almost there. He breathed out and thumped his head against the seat again. He was almost home.


End file.
